El hombre de ojos nublados
by SasuHina00
Summary: Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que había algo diferente en ti, un atractivo hombre de ojos nublados que me emborracho de pasión. Quisiera que todo esto dure por siempre pero lo nuestro estaba mal desde un principio. Un threeshot lleno de angustia e infidelidades.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, aclaro que es la primera vez que escribo un Gruvia, pero al momento las palabras salieron, y esto quedo, espero les agrade.

Los personajes de Mashima no me pertenecen sino seria un fic de puro romance y lemon :3

* * *

Un solo hombre, en toda mi vida hizo mi cuerpo temblar con solo una mirada, porque tus ojos grises me dejaron con el corazón en la boca, y un deseo extraño alorando mi piel.

Envolverme en su cuerpo era una adicción, acercar mi nariz a su espalda y respirar profundamente hasta llenar mis pulmones de su olor, la primera vez que vi su cuerpo desnudo me volví loca, sentí que un verdadero hombre se paraba frente a mí y caminaba desnudo por toda la habitación.

Cada vez que cierro mis ojos me es imposible no ver dentro de mi mente, sus músculos tensionarse y aflojarse mientras se ocupa de darme placer. No puedo no volver a recordar cómo me aferro a su cuerpo desnudo con un brazo y a la barra que estaba sobre mi cabeza con mi otra mano. Su sudor se mezclaba con el mío mientras extasiada por su respiración en mi cuello yo tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Nunca voy a olvidar a aquel amor tan efímero que sentimos y fue tan corto porque yo al fin y al cabo debía volver con mi esposo y él con su mujer.

Conocernos fue cosa del destino, aquel día tan común como cualquiera cambio mi vida radicalmente. Fue cien por ciento inevitable, sentí el mundo pararse alrededor y en lo único que podía pensar era en el pelinegro parado frente a mí.

Pude apreciar su personalidad altanera y orgullosa desde el momento en que cruzamos palabras, sus ojos grises profundos como una mañana nublada se clavaron en mi paralizando mi cuerpo y fundiéndolo en fuego y nerviosismo, los míos los pude adivinar brillando de la curiosidad, de ansiedad, de un deseo que me carcomió la sangre.

Esa misma noche tuvimos una discusión, gritos de reproches, yo intentaba arreglar el desastre que la persona que tanto amaba había ocasionado en el bello pelinegro y termine pagando por los platos rotos. Él se encargó de desquitarse conmigo todas y cada una de sus frustraciones, comenzó con palabras duras y dolorosas que de un momento a otro se transformaron en apasionados besos que volvieron mi cabeza borracha de pasión.

No pude hacer más que seguir el ritmo acelerado de sus labios, mi corazón gritaba de despecho y odio igual al suyo, gritos sordos convertidos en gemidos de placer cargados de amargura.

Todo se comenzó a nublar en mi cabeza, mi corazón acelerado tumbando fuertemente en mis oídos después de que todo mi cuerpo estallara en un orgasmo desgarrador, lagrimas se formaron en mis ojos y mientras gritaba envuelta en placer me encargaba de morder el trapecio de este hombre tan viril que me sostenía de mi trasero terminando al unísono conmigo.

Me sentí desfallecer, jamás unas manos habían recorrido mi cuerpo de esa manera, nunca una piel me produjo esa sensación de necesidad, de apretarla como si realmente necesitara estar dentro de ella, todo lo que estaba bien éramos él y yo, nosotros en ese primer momento en que compartimos cuerpos.

Pero todo era una mentira, porque él no era mi marido, y yo no era su esposa.

Aquella verdad lastima mi alma hoy en día, porque me es imposible estar a su lado. Convivir con él y no poder decirlo mío frente a los demás.

Vuelvo al momento en que escucho el gemido más placentero de la boca de algún hombre, ni en mis más sucias fantasías imagine que un sonido casi gutural pudiera poner mi piel de gallina.

Y ahora, vuelvo a la realidad de mi presente, donde tú no habitas en mi futuro, y esta vez las lágrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos son de tristeza, de desesperación porque te vas, porque nunca serás mío de verdad.

Te ruego Gray-sama detén todo esto ahora antes de que mi boca suelte palabras de las cuales siempre me arrepentiré. Porque todas ellas habitan en mi garganta, las de amor y las de odio.

Con el tiempo nos convertimos en amantes, y verte me hace tan bien como poco a poco me destruye, porque el placer de tenerte por unas horas no equivale al dolor de perderte por días.

Aunque antes fuera al revés, porque al principio solo me importaba el placer.

Porque quise conocerte, quise saber cuáles son tus miedos y tus alegrías, saber de tus tristezas y tus manías. De lo que amabas y lo que no soportabas, pero jamás pensé que me arrepentiría de ello, porque ahora te veo en cada cosa que miro.

Porque veo el hielo y recuerdo tu mirada y te recuerdo a ti tan igual a aquel elemento.

Porque eso dejaste en mí, hielo, tan helado que se esparció por todo mi interior congelando allí un sentimiento que quedaría viviendo por siempre en mí.

Fue cuando aprendí de ti, de tu extraña obsesión con quitarte la ropa, del cigarrillo que fumas luego del sexo o por la noche apoyado sobre el barandal de tu departamento. Fue cuando comencé a extrañarte que todo se fue de mi alcance.

Perdida, sintiendo como un mar tormentoso y furioso me tragaba.

Ya era demasiado tarde, ya me importabas más de lo que podía llegar a aceptar. Porque esto estaba mal, horriblemente mal.

La culpa llego acompañada de tanta felicidad a tu lado, ya poco me importaba la hora en la que volvía, dejo de interesarme el chequear no tener marcas en mi cuerpo y poco me importaba rasguñar tu espalda de tal manera que no podías quitarte la camisa por varios días.

Todo esto estaba mal, desde el principio estaba condenado, no solo porque ambos estábamos unidos a otras personas si no porque mi esposo y tu hermano…

…ambos son la misma persona.

Y aquí te tengo frente a mi nuevamente, tu ceño fruncido, gritando palabrerías sobre mí, estabas con el torso desnudo puesto no esperaste las dos palabras que me condenaron a este momento cuando estabas recostado en mi pecho.

Saltaste de la cama, con las cejas fruncidas, todo tu hermoso rostro deformado en una incógnita y en furia.

Sin embargo yo sabía que esto ocurriría, y necesitaba que todo acabase, creo que, inconscientemente fue por eso que las dije.

Mis ojos lloran, no había preparado lo suficiente a mi corazón para esto que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Es posible amar a dos hombres que son como el agua y el aceite?

Vivía preguntándome eso, porque mi Lyon-sama era un excelente hombre, un buen esposo que me brindaba todo lo que necesitaba menos una cosa, la seguridad de que puedo valérmelas por mí misma, me cuidó tanto que hasta creo que soy una muñeca de porcelana que está a punto de ser destrozada por un malvado titiritero de personalidad fría.

Gray-sama por favor detente, no quiero continuar con esta discusión, deseo terminar todo por las buenas.

Se acerca a mí, diciendo que era mentira, que yo no podía amarlo de aquella manera que simplemente estaba confundiendo sentimientos.

Me grita que él jamás podría sentirse así respecto a mi persona, que él ya tiene a alguien a quien amar de aquella manera, pero yo me pregunto por qué esta aquí, reaccionando de esta forma.

Te quejas de que soy una idiota por arruinar tremenda relación, por acabar lo que para los dos fue la más increíble conexión sexual, incluso de piel y pensamientos.

E inevitablemente las palabras salen de mi boca y lo toman por sorpresa, me mostré decidida, furiosa conmigo y con él, porque el amor que genera es igual al desprecio que me produce su indecisión.

Gray-sama ya no puedo aguantar y me deshago de esta guerra que habita en mi garganta, y las palabras "te amo, pero ya no puedo soportar este trato, tus cambios, siento que un día me quieres y otro me odias. Ya no soporto sentir que cuando me alejo y me decido por dejarte atrás, tu vuelves a tomar mi corazón de la única manera en la que sabes hacerlo…" y dejo las palabras en mi boca porque si lo revelo seré prisionera de él por siempre. Pero las pienso fuertemente en mi cabeza.

La manera en la que tan descaradamente toma mi corazón y lo retiene es con una mirada de súplica silenciosa, jamás escapa de tus labios un quédate, un te amo, ni siquiera un te extraño, pero son tus ojos, a los cuales leo a la perfección, quienes lo dicen, gritan lo que tus labios callan.

Pero ya no puedo quedarme por una mirada, tengo mucho que perder y que de hecho ya deje en el camino, mi peliblanco marido lloro desconsolado, tal cual yo hacía ahora, cuando descubrió mis sentimientos por otra persona, aunque jamás supo quién fue el ladrón.

Aquel que había robado mi amor, tan cálido y siempre feliz hacia mi marido, porque yo con Lyon-sama nunca conocí la tristeza y aquí estoy sintiéndola en cada rincón de mi ser por ti, un malvado señor de ojos nublados, era tanto el dolor que ya no podía permanecer de pie.

Quería volverme loca, arrodillarme sobre el suelo jalarme los cabellos y gritar y dejar salir en forma de lluvia todo este sentimiento.

Porque el verte con ella, tu mujer, escuchar cuánto decías amarla pero el ver que me miras y suplicas porque sea yo la que abra las puertas de tus miserias, que sea yo quien deje salir tus lados más oscuros y nos los juzgue, simplemente querías que los abrace y los acepte.

Oh Gray-sama cuánto llegue a conocerlo en tan poco tiempo, pero juro que este amor está desgarrándome y no de placer como lo eran tus manos en mi cuerpo, sino de aquella manera dolorosa y que desearía no existiera.

Pero aquí estas diciendo que todo esto es producto de mi necesidad de atención, de que era una obsesión, un capricho que debía superar.

Te fuiste dejando tu ropa en mi departamento, tu aroma, aquel varonil olor que quedó atrapado en mis nariz por siempre, azoto mis sentidos cuando golpeaste la puerta fuertemente, un poco más y te la llevarías contigo también, sonreí estúpidamente por esto último.

Así como entraste a mi vida y la diste vuelta, te fuiste dejando el desorden en mi corazón, con el piso en el techo y viceversa, te fuiste sin preocuparte cuanto rompiste en el proceso.

* * *

Bueno, recibo todo tipo de criticas, realmente me gustaria un review para saber si tengo algo donde mejorar, soy muy nueva. Amo el gruvia y la necesidad me surgió de repente.

Tengo pensado escribir la parte de Gray desde el momento en que se conocen, solo si les gustaria.

Matta nee


	2. Mujer del agua

Hiiiii, volví con la continuación desde el punto de vista de Gray.

Lo mas importante es que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino al gran Hiro Mashima, si fuera al contrario habría transformado en un manga de romance a FT hahaha

Dejen un pequeñito review, me ayuda a querer continuar con esto, cualquier critica es aceptada.!

* * *

Aquí estoy, después de tanta insistencia del idiota de mi hermano vine a pasar una temporada en su casa. Y, demonios, me arrepentí cuando la vi de no haber ido antes.

Detrás de una mata de cabello blanco pude verla por primera vez, era hermosa, sus ojos chocaron con los míos y a partir de ese momento no pude despegarme de ellos, su mirada inocente se transformó lentamente en una nerviosa y género en mí una curiosidad increíble.

No miento cuando digo que no despegue la mirada de ti, eras hechizante, el movimiento de tus caderas al caminar, la forma en que elegantemente servías la comida, el escote que dejaba ver unos grandes pechos que me rogaban los mordiera y saboreara. En cada momento buscando tocarte accidentalmente, te cohibías por mi forma tan altanera y deseosa de observarte pero no podía evitarlo. Pusiste en mí un hechizo, el deseo me corría por el cuerpo más fuerte que nunca.

Mi hermano acompaño a mi esposa a comprar el postre, y supe que era mi momento, tan nerviosa estabas, pero podía notarlo, me deseabas tanto como yo.

La irritación corría por mis venas en el momento en que preguntaste eso, solos los dos, en el despacho de tu marido discutiendo de un tema tan sensible para mí, tu no entendías nada, ni si quiera yo supe por qué estaba tan furioso, simplemente odiaba hablar de mi padre.

Comenzamos a discutir, extrañamente me descargue en vos muchas cosas que nunca antes salieron de mi boca, simplemente escapaban solas, y sonrió ahora porque no esa no fue la única vez que me sucedería.

No pude evitar descargar mi ira sobre ti, tus cejas azules se curvaron en tristeza y enojo, me retrucaste todos mis argumentos dejándome en shock. Pero no supiste que eso solo genero más furia, aunque no iba dirigida a tus preciosos ojos, sino a mí, porque me odiaba cada día mas.

Con el tiempo entendería que serias tú la que se encargaría de derretir mi odio con lluvia, y seria yo quien se encargaría de destruir tus ojos de agua por ello.

Entre los gritos, en algún momento te bese, solo me deje llevar por lo tentador de tus labios, tan llenos de necesidad que me encargaría de satisfacer con una pasión fuera de mí. Oh por favor, besarte fue algo fuera de este mundo, el calor de tu lengua llego a ponerme tan loco que te resultaba difícil seguirme el ritmo.

Algo pervierte todo esto, porque sé que mi esposa y mi hermano podrían volver en cualquier momento, y eso no me impide que te sostenga del trasero mientras entro en ti desesperadamente. Sé que entiendes cuando pienso que jamás me había ocurrido esto, con solo mirarte siento que debo estar enterrado entre tus lechosas piernas. Porque sé que a ti te pasa igual, me buscas con exigencia, desabrochas mi cinturón y pantalón con urgencia, me necesitas para acallar ese dolor en tu entrepierna, tan igual a mí.

Podía notar tu excitación en tu cuerpo, mis manos volaban por tu figura de perfección, tus gemidos en mi oído, me volví una bestia, me movía una y otra vez disfrutando del sonido de nuestros cuerpos al colisionar, me mordiste cuando tuviste tu orgasmo y me maldije internamente porque no pude retener el mío, malvada mujer, me volviste débil.

Fuiste la primer mujer con quien no pude controlarme, maravillosamente deliciosa, caliente e inocente, tan niña y tan mujer a la vez. Supongo que fue por ello que ignore nuestros dedos anulares y te busque casi obsesionado por tu piel, te perseguí por cada uno de los cuartos de tu casa y allí me encargue de ensuciar cada mueble y pared con nuestro sudor.

Te deseaba a cada momento y la resistencia que pusiste en un principio hacia todo más divertido, me convertí en tu acosador, tocándote bajo la mesa mientras tenías a mi hermano enfrente, tus mejillas rojas, la forma en que mordías el tenedor cuando te hacia llegar a un orgasmo me volvía demente, aun más al notar como abrías tus piernas para mí, dejando que tus deseos más oscuros se cumplieran.

Te entregaste a mí, me permitiste explorar los rincones de tu cuerpo y yo me volví adicto a ti.

Te necesitaba de una manera inhumana, no tenía explicación pero tu piel, tu cuerpo, tu olor, quería que fueran míos, necesitaba estar dentro de ti y todo comenzó a complicarse cuando no solo era entre tus piernas, fue desesperante darme cuenta que deseaba estar dentro de tu misma piel.

Al comienzo nunca me molesto el que todo no fuera más que una mentira, porque eso es lo que era, una falsa, ya que ambos terminábamos en brazos de otros.

Fuiste, extrañamente, la única en tantas cosas, no solo en el sexo. Tú, solo contigo tenía acciones tan diferentes del resto. Besaba tu espalda baja luego del clímax, repartía besos por tu nuca y tu cabello despeinado. Me quedaba contigo, apoyado en tus pechos sintiendo que no existía mundo aparte de nosotros dos.

Esta era mi primera aventura, nos convertimos en amantes oficiales que vivían temporalmente en la misma casa, pero no compartíamos más que sabanas y sudor.

Ahí va otra de mis primeras veces, de aquellas que creí que ya no tenía.

Por alguna razón aquello no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho cuando comencé a notarlas una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro que por estar pegado a tu pecho, escuchaba tu corazón latiendo aceleradamente, disminuyendo hasta volver a la normalidad.

Es curioso el hecho de que toda la vida con Lyon habíamos deseado y peleado por lo mismo, tan así que ahora me había convertido en quien sí sabe besarte, en aquel que sabía cómo y dónde tocarte. Pensar en aquello hace que un nudo se genere en mi pecho, porque había tomado lo que no es mío, te robe de él, aunque sea por breves momentos que solo eran de placer. Me disgusta porque lo quiero, él es mi hermano y tu su esposa, te ama lo sé y tú le correspondes, pero soy yo quien más te conoce, él ni si quiera sabe de tus sueños más profundos, aquellos que por vergüenza no quieres contar.

Pero soy yo él de corazón de hielo, y por nada del mundo quiero cambiar eso, porque yo ya tengo alguien quien se encargó de romper esa coraza, mi esposa, tan hermosa y que amaba pero aun así no se comparaba contigo.

Tú tienes ese no sé qué, que hace que vuelva a tus brazos una y otra vez.

Generabas algo en mí que no podía explicar. Entraste como un calor de verano, asfixiándome, quedándote en mi pecho y permaneciendo allí, aun cuando te vas.

Tenerte en mis manos, con tu rostro sonrosado, esos ojos vueltos locos como los míos, nuestras pieles tocándose con necesidad porque me necesitas tanto como yo, conmigo te sientes libre, sientes el placer del buen sexo, que es solo sexo por placer, con el único fin de hacernos ver el cielo.

Pero no todo puede ser así de perfecto, no, por esos tiempos yo me encontraba furioso conmigo mismo, te detestaba ya que aunque no estuvieras conmigo, tú estabas. Cerraba mis ojos y pensaba en los tuyos, en ese hermoso cabello azulado y tu olor, por Dios, tu olor era lo más exquisito que había olido jamás, y lo era aún más cuando comenzó a mezclarse con el mío, cuando me huelo la ropa y sé que ahí estas, jodiéndome siempre.

Eso hiciste, me cambiaste, odio el hecho de que lo que en un principio me gustaba y me divertía, ahora me molesta, cada que pienso que después de darte todo el placer que deseas vuelves a sus brazos, que terminas durmiendo en tu cama con él a tu lado.

Y yo vuelvo a los brazos de Ultear, a quien amo, pero no a quien deseo tener a mi lado ahora. Eres mía, te deseo para mí y solo para. Ya no me hago la idea de compartirte y eso me asusta, porque ya no soporto verte caminar por la casa con él siguiéndote, besándote y haciéndote sonreír de amor.

Y ahora aquí estamos, yo abrazado a tu pecho como siempre suelo hacerlo, entonces escucho tus palabras, esas dos palabras que hicieron a mi corazón bailar de locura.

Pero no puedo, esto no puede ser, no puede ser que me ames, yo lo veo, sé que cuando estas con él eres diferente, conmigo es solo placer, eso y solamente eso. Furioso me levanto y mi lengua salta descontrolada, no quiero decirte todo esto, pero es el orgullo quien habla por mí.

Juvia en verdad que no quiero esto, tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y solamente quiero decir que lo siento pero no puedo decirlo, es más fuerte que yo, entonces hablo y pude sentir tu corazón romperse: "¿Me amas? No jodas Juvia, estas confundida, esto no es más que sexo, tu estas casada, ¡Con mi puto hermano!" mientras gritaba le señalaba su alianza y a nosotros, detenme, no deseo continuar, Juvia no arruines esto por favor.

Entonces me quede estático, dijiste algo que nunca quise escuchar, _"te amo, pero ya no puedo soportar este trato, tus cambios, siento que un día me quieres y otro me odias. Ya no soporto sentir que cuando me alejo y me decido por dejarte atrás, tu vuelves a tomar mi corazón de la única manera en la que sabes hacerlo…"_

Y dejó inconclusa la frase, me pregunto cómo es que llegue a hacer que me amara ¿Realmente me amas? Entonces por qué cuando estas con él pareces sonreír como si fuera tu mundo, demonios Juvia no me confundas más.

Era cierto, últimamente ni yo me entiendo y termino descargándome contigo que eres la única culpable, pero no puedo soportarlo, te quise dejar ir, alejarte, pero verte con él es más fuerte y debo reclamar en tu cuerpo, mostrarte con estas manos y esta boca a quien perteneces realmente.

Te miro con furia, es lo único que puedo hacer, deje que todo esto se me fuera de las manos, por un momento llegaste a conocer mis más profundos demonios, aquellos que ocultaba de todos. Tengo una revolución de sentimientos en mi garganta y corazón, no sé qué hacer.

Perdóname Juvia, hubiese querido seguir con esta mentira en la que tu no me amas y en la que yo…

Me voy dando un portazo, tan grande que hasta me arrepentí por un segundo, me fui dejando tras esa puerta un corazón de hielo que estaba derritiéndose, porque tú eres agua, eres la lluvia que fue borrando a este frió Gray.

* * *

No se si se entendió bien el hecho de que Gray esta muy confundido, no sabe si Juvia lo ama a él o a su hermano. Pobre Gray :3

Estoy pensando en hacer un tercer capitulo, aun no se si volver a Juvia o seguir con Gray.

Un solito review, que me animo a continuar con esto, muchas gracias a Lymar Vastya: creo que leímos el mismo fic querida, eso me ayudo a terminar de armar la historia que tenia pensada en mi cabecita, te agradezco mucho, mucho muchísimo hahaha. Espero leas este cap y creas también que es fantástico!


	3. No existen los finales felices

Me quiero pegar a mi misma, dos años hace que publique los primeros capítulos y recién ahora me decidí por terminar esto, me costó bastante agarrarle el hilo y problablemente la narración haya cambiado un poco ya que no escribo como antes. Pero sin más, espero que sea de su agrado.

De más está decir que esto es sin fines de lucro y que los personajes y la obra pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sensei

Las cosas se fueron de nuestro control, esos meses que vivimos bajo el mismo techo con nuestras parejas, todos esos meses aparentando ser simples familiares políticos y no compañeros ilegales de cama nos llevaron a casi la locura.

Hoy en día mi vida se volvió una mierda, pero siento que lo merezco y me aferro a esa idea masoquista porque lastime a quien una vez fue mi todo, aquel que me hizo sentir mujer por primera vez de verdad, al que me enseñó a amarme a mi misma porque con todo lo que él me amo, aunque en algún momento me asfixio hasta el punto de sentirme indefensa, aprendí que antes que nada debo amarme a mi misma. Lyon-Sama fue mi primer amor real, aquel con el compartí muchas de mis primeras veces, entre ellas el convivir, casarme, pasar las noches o las tardes acurrucados imaginando como serían nuestros hijos. Por eso lo merezco, todo el dolor que estoy llevando en mi corazón, toda la pena, el arrepentimiento, el odio, todo debo cargarlo en mis hombros porque fui una mujer débil y malvada que se dejó llevar por el placer, la locura de querer poseer algo prohibido, pero no sólo eso, sino que sin pretenderlo termine perdidamente enamorada de él, mi frío y a la vez pasional amante, el hermano del que fue alguna vez mi esposo.

Pasaron los meses y la culpa fue tan pesada que tuve que decirle, en cierta medida, a Lyon-sama que estaba enamorada de alguien más, ese día sentí mi corazón hacerse pedazos cuando lo vi llorar preguntándose quien era el hombre, y yo negándome caprichosa y egoístamente a contestarle para no hacerle más mal. Luego de eso regrese con una valija a mi departamento de soltera, ese que servía de escondiste para cuando no podíamos estar juntos en la casa que compartía con Lyon-Sama.

De esa manera todo cayó en picada cual paracaidista y yo salte al vacío sin saber que mi paracaídas no abriría jamás. Para ese tiempo yo era una maraña de sentimientos encontrados, uno encima del otro traumas que revivían de un pasado muy lejano pero siempre presente se iban apilando en mi cabeza como ladrillos, sumando a tu llegada, la culpa, el remordimiento, la confusión, porque amaba a Lyon-Sama pero cada día que pasaba junto a ti, a tu hermosa manera de tratarme cuando yo escarbaba en lo profundo de tu corazón, cada beso que me dabas en la coronilla, o en mis muñecas, todo me hizo caer perdidamente enamorada.

Esa maldita noche en la que todo explotó dentro de mi cabeza mandando inconscientemente todo al tacho y te dije que te amaba, sentí el rechazo más puro y cruel de tu parte, frías y despiadadas tus palabras así como tu mirada furibunda. Aunque hoy en día luego de meses sin verte no puedo llegar a entender la verdadera razón de tu enojo, porque que me tomen de loca pero yo podía leer tus ojos como un libro abierto y aquella excusa que diste diciendo que yo era alguien que estaba obsesionada y loca por atención no es la verdad, se que el que era mi esposo fuera tu hermano tampoco era la razón principal de toda aquella explosión de ira.

Sin embargo pese a todo, te extraño desesperadamente, con una necesidad casi irracional, mi cuerpo y mi alma lloran en silencio por un poco de tu reconfortante calor. Y se que estoy mal, se que hoy en día solo me castigo más cada vez que sumerjo mi conciencia en alcohol y libero mi dolor en otras pieles, que no son frías ni blancas como el hielo. Pero siento que no hay otra forma de acallar esta pena, este monstruo que me susurra cuanto te amo y te necesito pero que me recuerda amargamente que eres el hermano del que una vez fue mi todo en este mundo tan despiadado, que él es tu maldito hermano.

Y que cruel que resulto ser ese destino que jugó con nuestras vidas que hoy te cruzo por la calle y te veo casi como si se tratara de una película muda, en una enternecedora y desgarradora escena, ibas de la mano con tu siempre seria cara pero un brillo de ilusión cruzó tus ojos cuando estos se perdieron en el abultado vientre de tu mujer. El tiempo se detuvo para mi, la vida lo hizo, y en cámara lenta nuestras miradas se encontraron teniendo una calle y decenas de personas en el medio, el sonido murió en mis oídos perdiéndose en la lejanía de mi mente, el calor se volvió asfixiante cortándome de repente la respiración.

Tu mirada se llenó de duda, titubeaste en tu caminar, me miraste roto, con angustia y culpa y toda aquella bola de sentimientos que yo también cargaba en lo profundo de mi pecho. Suspiraste y yo trage duro y me arme de todo el valor que alguna vez en mi vida pude reunir y te sonreí triste pero lo hice. Tus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y de repente el ruido de la calle volvió lentamente a mis oídos, pude leer el movimiento de tu boca y las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, entonces el tiempo volvió a su curso y te deje ir. Te deje mi corazón en un adiós silencioso.

Porque la vida es una mierda, y los finales felices no existen para todo el mundo, y yo me quedo acá intentando que este dolor y que esté amor se haga más pequeño con cada día que pase, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido porque fuiste algo que no puedo explicar con palabras pero si tengo remordimientos con la situación en si, sin poder evitar pensar siempre en el "que hubiera pasado si...".

Soy el hombre más idiota que existió alguna vez en la tierra, lo sé claramente. Cómo pude ser tan ciego esa noche, tan estúpidamente orgulloso y necio en ese tiempo para no darme cuenta de que tus hermosos labios sonrosados me decían la más pura verdad.

Claro como el idiota que soy tuve que descubrirlo después de haber dejado a mi boca hablar por mi ira y no por mi corazón, y haberte lastimado en el proceso, después de enterarme que esa misma noche habías dejado a mi hermano diciéndole que te habías enamorado de alguien más sin darle ninguna otra explicación dejándolo destrozado. Como todavía vivíamos en su casa cuando llegue por la mañana hecho un desastre lo encontré tirado en su estudio, llorando, borracho y sosteniendo su alianza, me conto entre hippos de borracho y de alguien que intenta ahogar el llanto que te fuiste con la cara envuelta en lágrimas y pidiéndole que supieras perdonarla con el tiempo, que te fuiste sin reverlarle que el maldito que la había engatusado, aquel que se encargó de volverla agua y hielo fui yo, aquel que hoy en día no puede olvidarla, que no se perdona por todo lo que pasó.

Yo era un maldito, jure que siempre iba a proteger a Lyon y lo único que siempre hice fue lastimarlo, hasta el punto de haberle robado el amor de su mujer. No pude verlo más a la cara y tomando todas mis pertenencias me fui de esa casa, dejé a Ultear con una gran incógnita, pidiéndole que me dejara solo por un tiempo sin darle ninguna otra explicación. Fui muy lento al tomar la decisión de ir a tu lado dejando el orgullo de lado, porque cuando al cabo de unos días estaba decidido a mandar todo al carajo así como hiciste tu, pero yo, muy distinto a ti, pienso y re pienso las cosas una y otra vez cual maquina descompuesta, pero esta pasión, está necesidad de estar a tu lado era más fuerte, al menos en ese momento. Por eso cuando bajando desesperadamente las escaleras del hotel en el que me estaba quedando la encontré con una enorme sonrisa, a mi mujer, aquella a la que amaba pero de una manera distinta, supongo que de la misma manera en la que tu amas a mi hermano, así como un recuerdo hermoso de un amor sin sufrimientos. Ese momento fue el más horrible de toda mi vida.

Me frenaste, y eufórica me dijiste que mirara una caja alargada con un pequeño moño, quería irme desesperadamente junto a la mujer de agua que tanto me volvía loco pero Ultear fue insistente y allí en el medio del recibidor sentí mis piernas perder su fuerza, y en el estómago un fuerte golpe de vértigo como si de repente todo el suelo se derrumbara en las penumbras.

Era una prueba de embarazo con sus dos rayas marcadas fuertemente.

Maldicion, mierda, por qué, por qué ahora, por qué ella.

Nunca había tenido la ilusión de ser padre hasta que Juvia apareció en mi vida, y me enseñó que los hijos pueden o no parecerse a sus padres, y que estos pueden o no cometer los mismos actos que sus propios padres. Por eso secretamente había hasta imaginado por primera vez como sería tener un hijo con ella, si saldría con su cabello azulado o su personalidad tranquila pero exótica. Aunque ella siempre supo que con esas palabras simples había cavado hondo en mi más profundo trauma de la niñez.

Y por eso en ese momento, en ese lugar, hice añicos mi corazón, tragué duro el nudo de mi garganta y le sonreí con ironía a la vida, por fin sería padre aunque no fuera con la mujer que más amaba. Por esa razón me guarde profundamente bajo llave toda aquella valentía y coraje que había juntado y la encerré con el recuerdo triste pero hermoso de sus ojos color agua.

Hoy por fin después de meses de no saber nada de tu vida, el destino me sonrío cruelmente, como refregándome en la cara que jamás podría volver a ser feliz con ella a mi lado.

Sentí como todo se detuvo, te vi y me viste, nuestros ojos en un hechizo y tal sincronía que nos encontramos entre decenas de personas. Te conozco y se que me conoces, se que contigo las palabras sobran, que los silencios son hermosos y que eres capaz de leer mi alma, así como yo lo puedo hacer contigo.

Te vi tomar fuertemente aire y luego de juntar el valor suficiente me sonreíste, y te mire sorprendido y entendiendo todo, este era el adiós, entonces si así iba a ser, te diré con un moviento silencioso aquellas palabras que siempre temi decirte, "te amo" y "adiós". Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y como si el encanto se hubiera acabado cuál cenicienta y las campanas de la media noche, la realidad volvió en si y seguimos nuestros caminos por separado.

Maldita está vida en la que nací siendo el hermano de tu esposo, maldito mi orgullo y mi todo yo, tambien maldita seas por haberme hecho pedazos el corazón y haber dejado un enorme charco que ahora debería volver a congelar. No me arrepiento de nada menos de haber sido tu amante y no tener el valor suficiente de gritarle al destino que se vaya a la mierda, exactamente por eso cada día me pregunto "que hubiera pasado si te encontraba primero".

 **Notas finales**

Siento el corazón roto por este triste final, pero quería por una vez escribir algo más realista, más duro, sacarlos de su eje y que experimenten ese amor que duele y que es el que más queda grabado en nuestra memoria y corazones.

Como originalmente pensaba este sería el final, pero con renovadas fuerzas e imaginación y con el hilo ya tomado y agarrado fuertemente, podría hacer unas especies de spin off sobre sus pasados y los traumas que ellos nombran muy por arriba, porque ya los tengo pensados en mi cabecita.

Bueno espero que tenga algún recibimiento positivo, un review al menos, lloro porque no lo merezco pero lo necesito como Gray necesita a Juvia y viceversa ;(


End file.
